Unicron
Unicron, also known as Innominatus is the eternal arch-enemy of Uru the Descendant of God. Also known as the Lord of Chaos, the Chaos Bringer, and the Planet Eater, he is dedicated to consuming all life on Cybertron and Planet Dens and the Multiverse. Personality As a literal god, Unicron is extremely powerful much, like his twin brother Yahweh. Being Nexus's core, he possesses a symbiotic link to the planet and is able to manifest whatever comes to mind on the surface such as stone avatars, tsunamis, earthquakes, and volcanic eruptions. As the source of all Dark Energon in the universe he has a link to any sample. This has been shown the three times he possessed Megatron, through the Dark Energon that binds them. While in Megatron's body, he displayed the ability to create weaponry from pure Dark Energon. He can also seem to conjure Dark Energon from will, as he raised an army of Terrorcons by raising his hands. It has been implied that he possesses a certain degree of lightning manipulation. Like Primus, he possesses a form of Pure Energy which can never be destroyed, rendering him immortal. His lifeforce is also known as the Anti-Spark, and those who willfully allow Dark Energon to flow through their veins become bound to it. In Transformers According to legend, at the beginning of time, Unicron and Primus battled each other for eons, with neither side remaining victorious for long. Until, that is, Primus created the Thirteen. These Thirteen defeated Unicron and cast him into space. Background Early Life As the Universe began to form, the only living things (at least in their part of space) Primus and Yula arrived on the uninhabited planet, Cybertron. The they dueled Unicron for the fate of the universe with neither getting an advantage for long. According to Optimus the tide was turned more times than it could be counted. To turn the tide firmly in his favor Primus created the Thirteen to fight with him. With these additional warriors Unicron was defeated and cast out into deep space. As he drifted and in slumber, space debris began gathering around him due to his gravity field. Eventually he was caught in the third orbit of the galaxy and became the very core of the Nexus Planet in the Dynapaul Galaxy. Though Unicron's time adrift in space he bled Dark Energon which itself went adrift. The Covenant of Primus unveils a prophecy that foretold Unicron's awakening , though the details failed to mention that it was actually referring to Unicron and Earth. On Cybertron, stories were told of Unicron's defeat and he became a feared figure. But over time, as society marched forward, the Cybertronian people dismissed the Chaos Bringer as nothing more than a legend. At some point the Cybertronians found some Dark Energon and experimented with it in a space station commanded by Starscream. Eventually when the Great War came about Megatron used this very substance to poison Cybertron's core which lead to the planet's shutdown and the Great Exodus. In truth, Primus and Yula created the Thirteen to fight with him and Unicron countered it by creating the Druthulidi. The battle had ended with Unicron being defeated and cast out into deep space. As he drifted and in slumber, space debris began gathering around him due to his gravity field. Eventually he was caught in the third orbit of the galaxy and became the very core of the Nexus Planet in the Dynapaul Galaxy. According to legend in Dens, Unicron roamed around the continent destroying different cities and towns. In the year X774, he entered into the Land of Isvan. After destroying a few cities in the area, he traveled to Brago in the Northern Continent where he began destroying cities there; Gray, who heard that the Demon was in Brago, chased after it and attempted to fight the Giant. His mentor, Uru, came to his rescue, but realized that the Demon was too powerful for her to defeat and so she froze it through the use of a spell called Ice Make: Primus which an ice prison that sealed away. Unfortunately, Her Body was turned into a Gunpla, RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam. In truth, the Innominatus and the Sphereos have harvested enough Dark Energon to bring out civilization but went out of control that caused the overpopulation of the planet, forcing them to flee to Dens. Awakening When the time of the planetary alignment was coming, Tabuu discovered the entire Innominatus's immunity of Dark Energon coming from the Innominatus home planet. A series of natural disasters soon followed as Unicron was emerging from slumber. Tabuu led the Innominatus to meet Unicron through the volcano's gas. When Unicron identified Tabuu as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's offspring, Tabuu used the Great Force to summon the Triforce access his wish for the portal to the ancient realm where Primus and Yula once more but Unicron sensed the presence of the Matrix of Leadership inside Optimus Prime and decided to kill off Prime himself instead of letting Tabuu's army and Innominatus, his children battle Yahweh and Yula once more. At the end of the Great Grand Civil War, Unicron sensed a Triforce was creating the new Galactic Empire and told the Okita Souji and Miwa Tomoe of his intentions. He also revealed that they were able to touch the Triforce because Dark Energon runs through his veins. Unicron then used the Dark Energon to change the Souji's name into his own. Unicron informed Okita Souji after Paul Robotnik obtains the Triforce, Unicron would use it to destroy Cybertron and conquer the multiverse. Family *Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki- Creator *Innominatus- Children Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Entities Category:Deities Category:Fanon Category:Villains